Turning the Tables
by Melinda Sandy Halliwell
Summary: A one shot for the request of a Minako/Kunzite fic set during the SilMil talking about Endymion. Just for minimizing universes - this could either fit in Enemy or the sm monthly challenge universe.


Written for lovelylytton based on the request: Minako and Kunzite in the Silver Millennium talking about Endymion.

* * *

Amina was amused when the she saw the white haired Shitennou materialize on the moon. Admittedly, she had been waiting on him. The smile played upon her lips, as she was reminded of just how handsome the man was – how strong and extremely masculine he was. She was not surprised when he turned to look at her.

"I vaguely remember you saying something about how difficult it must be to have… what was it you called Serenity?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Oh yes, a 'bundle of curiosity for a princess'."

Kunzite calmly raised an eyebrow, "Do you know where Endymion is?"

"I'm just wondering… if Serenity is a bundle of curiosity, what does that make your prince?" She grinned, "Would he be the irresistible temptation? Or perhaps you were simply speaking from experience, and he is also a 'bundle of curiosity'?" Amina tilted her head slightly, as if she was actually considering the possibilities.

"Endymion is an honorable man and a prince who puts his people before himself…" Kunzite's eyes were hard, and Amina realized that she had touched a nerve.

"Then why, pray tell, does your honorable man and so noble prince sneak away to the moon for a… rendezvous with the Princess of a people who his own scorn so completely." Smiling Amina closed the distance between the two of them, challenge in her eyes.

"Perhaps she has bewitched him?" He was fast enough to catch her hand as it flew to slap him, pulling the woman who had intrigued him the first time she had come to earth to chase after her princess tightly to him. His voice in her ear was soft but intense, "Or perhaps it is simply because he is honorable and noble, enough so that he has risen above the ignorant prejudices of those who fear what is different?"

Amina smiled up to him, not at all the look of a woman who has been defeated even though Kunzite seemed to have the upper hand, "Oh. Let's assume, for the moment, that it is that your prince has risen above petty prejudice. The question would then be what kind of man would follow such a rebel?" She did not touch him, but she also did not try to free herself from his grip.

"Loyal men. Men who understand the important changes Endymion will bring to the Earth. Men who would give their own lives in service to him, so that he can succeed. Men who believe in him."

The intensity in Kunzite's eyes at his answer, the evident passion he felt about the good Endymion could do and his own part in that, did something to Amina. She no longer saw the man as a challenge – a gorgeous one, but a challenge nonetheless. Instead, she found herself truly and deeply attracted to him.

"And do you follow him here to protect him from himself, or because you too share his… enlightenment regarding those who are different?"

Kunzite smirked, "I believe that the suspicion of most of Earth that those of the Silver Alliance view us as barbarians probably has some truth to it."

"Perhaps we just need to be shown that you're not?"

The fact that Kunzite smiled caused Amina to blink slightly. "My thoughts exactly. Now, as much as I've enjoyed this, Venus was it?" When she nodded slightly, he continued, "I would appreciate it if you would tell where Endymion is."

Amina grinned, "And why would you think that I would possess that information?"

Kunzite laughed as he let go of her. It was a sound that Amina immediately found she wanted to hear more, "Because I'm the commander of Endymion's guardians, and I know another commander when I see one. Are you not the commander of Serenity's guardians?"

"Senshi, and yes."

Kunzite grinned, "We're called Shitennou, Lady Venus. Now, Endymion?"

Amina chuckled and shook her head, "I promised Serenity an hour."

That surprised Kunzite, though he merely raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were distrustful of Endymion?"

"No. I've seen enough of him with Serenity to know that he is no danger to her. More importantly, they're in love. Everything I believe as a Venusian…" Amina grinned, not mentioning that as the Princess and Senshi of Venus she was more than "just" a Venusian. "I can't stand in the way of that. More importantly, Serenity's my friend. I want her to be happy."

Kunzite frowned a bit, though Amina realized how difficult his expressions were to read. "You believe that?"

"What?"

"You believe that they are in love?"

Amina raised an eyebrow, "You've not noticed changes in your Prince?"

He nodded, "Endymion's in love with Serenity." After a moment of simply allowing that to hang in the air he smiled at Amina, "So… what should we do for the rest of their hour?"


End file.
